Liu Kang/Attack Set
This is an overview of Liu Kang's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks amd Command Normals Standing L- low left kick (low) Standing M- straight left palm strike Standing H- left long reaching gut punch Crouching L- straight right punch (mid) Crouching M- upward left kick (mid) Crouching H- sweeping right kick (knocks down) S launcher- right uppercut Air L- downward left kick Air M- straight left punch Air H- straight right kick Air S- downward left fist swing TAC exchange up- upward right kick TAC exchange side- same animation as Flying Kick TAC exhange down- same animation as air S B + H- Gut Punch (turns as he steps forward for a right handed gut punch; knocks down) F + H- Roundhouse Kick (a spinning right kick; knocks down) Throws Forward ground- Does a left palm thrust then a hard right punch to knock foe to ground (2 hits) Backward ground- Does a left palm thrust then a back flip kick to knock foe behind him (2 hits) Forward air- Does an overhead toss with both hands Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCF + atk x2- Dragon Fire (tosses a fireball that has a dragon head-shaped end; L version- hits low; M version- hits mid; H version- is aimed up-forward; in air ok; air L version- fires down-forward and is OTG-capable; air M version- fires straight; H version- fires up-forward; knocks down aerial foe) QCB + atk- Flying Kick (flies across the screen with a kick; button strength determines distance traveled; wall bounces foe; causes hard knockdown if wall bounce has been used) B (charge), F + atk- Bicycle Kick (launches forward through the air, pedaling his feet to strike the foe; L version- 3 hits; M version- 5 hits; H version- 7 hits; can be mashed for more hits; last hit causes hard knockdown) DP + atk- Parry (gets in a stance with hands coated in fire; if hit during this state, he teleports behind foe for a hard punch to the back, causing a crumple on hit; L version counters mids and overheads; M version counters low attacks; H version counters projectiles) BDP + atk- Windmill Punches (rushes forward while delivering a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest; L version- 5 hits; M version- 6 hits; H version- 7 hits; last hit causes soft knockdown) Hyper Combos QCB + atk x2- Flaming Pedal (launches forward through the air, pedaling his flame covered feet to strike the foe before doing a flaming front flip kick that ground bounces foe) QCF + atk x2- Dragon Tail (does a cartwheel kick, then does an uppercut before finishing with a high kick, launching foe into the air; last hit is super-jump cancelable) DP + atk x2- Shaolin Smackdown* (dashes forward with a flaming right uppercut; if it hits, he will meet foe in the air and kick them down to the ground before performing multiple stomps on their back between each foot and concluding by jumping and tossing a Dragon Fire projectile at thier downed body; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay